


tear the roof off the sucker

by homosandhomies



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s01e21 Funk, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, One Shot, Season/Series 01, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosandhomies/pseuds/homosandhomies
Summary: we deserved to see everyone hearing kurt's full range for the first time in "funk"
Relationships: Kurt Hummel & New Directions
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	tear the roof off the sucker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunshinematteo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinematteo/gifts).



> this is for everyone at the gleewatch party! (but mainly peyton because she suggested it)

The moment Mr. Schue hung up Rachel’s phone, everyone stared at him expectedly.

“Well, come on, guys!” Mr. Schue said as he handed it back to Rachel. “Let’s pick a funk number!”

“I mean, Give Up the Funk is the obvious answer,” Mercedes said. “Right?” There were some gasps and shouts of, “Hell yeah!”

“Perfect!” Mr. Schue said. “So, who’s gonna sing the beginning solo?”

“Puck, you’re a baritone,” Rachel said. “You should sing it, since you have the lowest range. I’ve analyzed everyone’s vocal ranges, including strengths and weaknesses.”

Puck raised a brow in confusion, probably wondering when Rachel had the time to do that, but he nodded. “Okay.”

“Oh please, I can hit those notes in my sleep,” Kurt said with an eyeroll.

Everyone chuckled. “Come on, Hummel,” Puck said. “We can’t be messing around if we actually wanna funkify Vocal Adrenaline.”

“I can do it though!” Kurt protested.

“Prove it then, Snow White,” Santana retorted.

Kurt huffed, and then opened his mouth.  _ “Tear the roof off, we’re gonna tear the roof off the mothersucker, tear the roof off the sucker.” _

Everyone was dead silent, just staring at Kurt with their eyes wide. Even Mr. Schue was speechless.

“Still doubt my abilities?” Kurt said nonchalantly.

Then the group exploded into chaos. Finn and Matt started to shake him and Mercedes was slapping his knee, yelling, “How long have you been able to do that!?” Puck started to scream. Mike paced around the room while running his hands through his hair.

“Jesus Christ, man!” Matt said.

“What the hell!?” Artie exclaimed.

“Who  _ are _ you?” Mike sad.

“It’s like I don’t even know you anymore!” Tina moaned.

“Dude, you’re like a gay Tim Storms!” Finn said.

“Anything else you’re hiding from us?” Quinn laughed.

“Next you’re gonna tell us you’re, like, a unicorn or something!” Santana said.

“He is a unicorn,” Brittany corrected her.

Rachel grabbed Kurt. “Kurt, I deeply apologize for not utilizing your abilities. You’re such a dynamic performer!”

It was all too funny that Kurt had to break his calm facade and laugh along as well.

“I guess Kurt's gonna be our soloist!” Mr. Schue announced. Everyone cheered.


End file.
